Healing
by HelloOperator
Summary: Bella/Jake - A more interesting take on Jake's ability to heal. Takes place during Eclipse. B/J Smut.


**AN: Basically I've never written anything like this before so reviews would be AMAZING. And I have no idea why I made Bella all s&m, heh. And finally, I'm only just getting comfortable with writing this sort of thing so it's not as explicit as one may have liked. If you like it though please review and this will encourage me to open up :) Thank you.**

_I didn't know what to say to that._

_He grinned, "Does my half naked body bother you?"_

Pg 216 – Eclipse

I turned around from the sink to see him standing there wearing only cut off jeans and a playful grin. He nibbled on his bottom lip teasingly and his eyebrow arched like a question mark. Suddenly, all of the air escaped my chest and I grabbed the waist of those old worn jeans bringing him lunging towards me at quite a speed despite our huge difference in strengths. My lower back smashed against the edge of the kitchen cabinet sending a shooting pain through my spine – this just fuelled me even more. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up onto the counter top, my legs curling around his huge torso. The image of Edward's porcelain frowning face flooded into my conscience and I stopped for a moment.

"Bells?" Jacob tried to make eye contact with me but I help my face in my hands, the straps of my vest were still around my elbows and my fly button undone. I took a deep breath and tilted my head upwards; my eyes fixing into Jake's. Pushing the image from my mind I grabbed a handful of his hair and twisted it in my fingers as I pulled his head to mind – our lips meeting in the middle. He removed my vest and I clawed at his back probably drawing blood. He cupped my jaw with his strong grip and our lips parted as he moved down my torso; I leant back against the wall and all my muscles became tense. "Jake…" The words escaped me as my mouth was suddenly free from his iron clasp. I began to undo his fly as his lips searched lower down my body and reached the seams of my pants. The removal of his jeans gave me slightly more than I bargained for; I let out a short gasp.

"Do you expect me to carry underpants around in my mouth too? That'd just be unsanitary." He justified. There he stood, butt-naked in my kitchen midafternoon and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I felt his slight awkwardness around the obstacle that was my own pants and I removed them, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Jake pulled me against him, his abdomen muscles tense and grating against my bare flesh. Scratching my nails deep into his lower back, I made quick eye contact by means of affirmation and he knew what to do. The prior feeling of ecstacy was suddenly shattered by pain but I wanted it. "Is that ok?" He asked nervously, I think he was aware of his natural endowment but this arrogance just turned me on more.

"I jumped off a cliff, remember?" I quipped inbetween short, sharp breaths. I thrust into him and I saw a glint of surprise in his face at my eagerness. I couldn't rell you what got into me that cold afternoon in Forks (mentally, that is. I think we all know what got into me physically) but that bruise-like pain which bolted around me like electricity at every thrust seemed to draw all of the despondency and annoyance from me. Jake's burning pain singed into my ribs and I placed my left hand on top forcing it in further as I felt my flesh blaze under his fingertips. His eyes were closed, in a deep state of pleasure but I didn't want to miss a thing. I felt tears rise to my eyes, I didn't know what was coming but I never wanted it to stop. With my free hand, I grabbed his hair and tightly and what started as a gentle lean on his shoulder became a kiss and eventually I sunk my teeth into his flesh as I climaxed. An animalistic growl escaped his lips as he did too and after a few short moments I fell backwards against the wall and our bodies parted.

When my eyes eventually opened, I grinned but was met with an unexpected reaction.A look of horror engulfed his express, I follow his eyes and looked down to my bare body which was covered in red marks and on the left side of my ribcage, Jake's hand had been burnt into my flesh. It hurt like hell but the pain was exhilarating and I could feel every cell in my body buzzing with electricity and excitement. I looked at where I had hurt him but there wasn't a scratch on him, even my teeth marks on his collar bone had faded to red dots.

"What can I say? I heal fast."


End file.
